


Ask and You Shall Receive(as long as you read the terms and agreements)

by orphan_account



Series: Shassie High School AU [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Carlton, M/M, Meat Flavored bubblegum, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton asks Shawn on a date. Everyone is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask and You Shall Receive(as long as you read the terms and agreements)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a series I started and will continue for an indefinite amount of time. Won't be abandoned because I have no life. Enjoy!

"Shawn, no." Gus said with that air of finality that only he could pull off. They were walking down the hallway, waiting for the bell to ring to send them to class and Shawn was onto something. He could feel it.

"But, Gus, hear me out." He opened his mouth to protest but Shawn continued without so much as pausing. "Meat flavored bubblegum." 

"Shawn, no one would buy that."

"Why wouldn't they? I mean it's all the deliciousness of meat with the fun-ness of gum."

"Yeah, but gum was made to be fruit flavored, or, if you want to be more traditional, bubblegum flavored."

"Dude-" 

And yes, Shawn would have continued his argument. In fact he would have kept it up all day, had he not run face forward into someone's chest. 

Someone's very toned chest.

"Excuse me." The voice attached to the chest said, and oh, two things. One, that voice was unfair and very ridiculous(i.e. sexy). Two, his face was still pressed into this, from what Shawn has gathered so far, very attractive stranger's chest. 

Shawn to a step back, face burning but a very wide smile on his face. 

Eyes. Blue. Very, very blue. 

"Hi, I'm Shawn." He said and put out a hand. 

"I know." A hand enclosed his own. A very graceful hand with elegantly long fingers and fudge him if Shawn wasn't just a tiny bit turned on.

~~

Shawn Spencer had just run straight into him. 

It wasn't really the way Carlton wanted to introduce himself, though it was going better than originally expected. His hands weren't shaking and he wasn't stuttering like an idiot.

"You... know me?" Shawn asked. They hadn't dropped each others' hands, but it wasn't like either of them were paying attention.

"Yeah, I..." Was it weird that he knew Shawn's name? Jesus, this was why he avoided dating. "Yeah."

"That's cool, but that really puts you at an unfair advantage. I don't even know your name."

Carlton may have been disappointed, but he wasn't surprised. He was a grade ahead of Shawn, so the chances of him having any clue who Carlton was were slim to none.

Shawn grinned at him brightly and waited, then his friend, Burton Guster, cleared his throat and Shawn dropped Carlton's hand.

"Um, Carlton. Lassiter."

"Carlton?" Shawn questioned with a look, but not with the look of 'oh that's just weird' that most people gave him, just one of plainly given confusion. "You look nothing like a 'Carlton'."

"What do I look like?" This is not at all what he'd expected for the first conversation he would have with a guy he'd been crushing for a year. _Not a crush_. God, he really needed to stay away from Juliet. Speaking of. He turned around and looked at her, then watched her give him a not very discrete thumbs up. 

He sighed and turned back to Shawn, who was looking at Guster. He caught the last part of Shawn's sentence. "-not very creative I mean there are tons of Carlton's in-"

"So, you maybe wanna get dinner?" Carlton blurted, interrupting the rant that Shawn was working himself up to.

"-the world... Dinner?"

Carlton was going to pretend that his voice wasn't an octave higher than it should have been. "Yeah. Um, like a," He cleared his throat. "a date."

"That would be awesome." 

"Really?" The shock in Carlton's voice shouldn't have been there.

~~

This very attractive guy had just asked Shawn out. On a date. 

Not that Shawn didn't go out enough on his own, but it was nice being persued by someone. 

The shock in Carlton's(no, just no) voice was... shocking, for lack of a better word. 

"Yeah, we could totally go out. Dinner, movie, the whole shebang."

Carlton(seriously, it was just wrong) smiled at him and it was the most beautiful thing Shawn had ever seen. He could hear Gus silently judging him from where he was beside him. 

"Cool, I just... cool." Carlton(this really isn't going to work) looked down, his cheeks coloring. 

"Yeah." 

This was going to be awesome.


End file.
